The present invention relates to a hermetic enclosure having an air pressure adjustable function using for such as communication equipment.
Description of the Related Art
At a conventional enclosure, in order to adjust its air pressure, an air pressure adjusting hole is provided. Consequently, it is actually impossible to keep its hermetic state at the conventional enclosure. And there is a following problem at the conventional enclosure.
At the conventional enclosure such as for communication equipment, the outside air flows into the enclosure and the inside air flows out from the enclosure caused by the air pressure difference between the inside and outside of the enclosure. And the outside air contains much corrosive gas such as vapor and oxygen, consequently there is a problem that the corrosion speed of devices in the enclosure is made to be fast.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a hermetic enclosure having an air pressure adjustable function that can adjust inside air pressure of the hermetic enclosure in a state that its hermetic state of the hermetic enclosure is kept, when inside and outside air pressure of the hermetic enclosure becomes different.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a hermetic enclosure having an air pressure adjustable function, which changes the volume of a hermetic enclosure so that inside air pressure of the hermetic enclosure is made to be almost equal to outside air pressure when the inside air pressure of the hermetic enclosure is different from the outside air pressure.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a hermetic enclosure having an air pressure adjustable function, in which a main body of the hermetic enclosure or a door of the hermetic enclosure is movable, and which moves the main body or the door of the hermetic enclosure so that the volume of the hermetic enclosure is changed.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, in the second aspect, the volume of the hermetic enclosure is changed by making the main body or the door of the hermetic enclosure move so that inside air pressure of the hermetic enclosure is made to be almost equal to outside air pressure.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, in the second and the third aspects, the main body and the door of the hermetic enclosure are jointed with a sliding means.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, in the second and the third aspect, the hermetic enclosure changes the volume of the hermetic enclosure by making a clearance between the main body and the door of the hermetic enclosure increase or decrease in one axis direction or the circumference direction.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, in the second and third aspect, the hermetic enclosure having an air pressure adjustable function provides a separation preventing means that prevents the main body and the door of the hermetic enclosure from separating.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention, in the first and the third aspect, the hermetic enclosure having an air pressure adjustable function provides an air pressure detecting means for detecting the inside and outside air pressure of the hermetic enclosure or an air pressure difference between the inside and outside of the hermetic enclosure.
According to an eighth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a hermetic enclosure having an air pressure adjustable function. The hermetic enclosure having the air pressure adjustable function provides a main body having a clearance part and a packing fixing groove, door, and packing that is fixed to the packing fixing groove of the main body. And the door is jointed with the main body by placing the packing between the door and the main body in a state that the door is able to slide on the packing. And when inside and outside air pressure of the hermetic enclosure becomes different, the door moves on the packing and the clearance part of the main body is changed, and the inside and outside air pressure is adjusted to be almost equal.
According to the present invention, when the inside and outside air pressure of the hermetic enclosure becomes different, the door of the hermetic enclosure moves and the volume of the hermetic enclosure is changed in a state that the hermetic state of the hermetic enclosure is kept. That is, in a state that the outside air does not enter into the hermetic enclosure, the air pressure difference between the inside and outside of the hermetic enclosure is made to be almost equal. Consequently, the inside of the hermetic enclosure keeps its water proof and rust preventive functions, and applying an unnecessary stress to the hermetic enclosure can be avoided.